


Secretos desvelados

by KendallFrost



Category: Diabolus in Musica
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Music, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Ante la insistencia de Mark en presentarle a otros chicos, Cody se ve obligado a desvelarle a su amigo su mayor secreto de las últimas semanas.





	

—Ya me diste plantón ayer —protestó Mark mientras dejaba las cervezas sobre su mesa habitual en The Beat.

Cody cogió su pinta y le dio un largo trago, rememorando la noche anterior, que había pasado en la cama con Gabriel en lugar de salir con sus amigos.

—No puedo salir todos los días, tío. Tenemos los exámenes encima y necesito ponerme al día o me van a caer todas.

Mark resopló. Su amigo no entendía la nueva necesidad de Cody de centrarse en sus estudios y no hacía más que recordárselo. Pero Mark no sabía que lo que más le importaba a Cody era no decepcionar a Gabriel, porque todavía no le había contado nada de su relación con el profesor del conservatorio.

—Pero queda una semana para los exámenes y sé que a partir del lunes vais a estar todos encerrados estudiando. Ni siquiera voy a poder distraerme ensayando, el grupo ha dejado los ensayos hasta que empiece el nuevo semestre. Solo queda esta noche.

Cody no pudo negarse. Parte de él quería sugerirle a Mark que a lo mejor podía aprovechar el tiempo libre que iba a tener para estudiar y aprobar sus propios exámenes, pero si empezaba a portarse como una madre, tendría que aguantar a su amigo riéndose de él hasta el próximo curso. Hacía semanas que no salía con Mark y estaba claro que le iba a venir bien despejarse una noche y librarse de la presión por los exámenes durante unas horas.

—Tú ganas; ¿qué quieres hacer?

Mark se levantó con una sonrisa triunfal que no indicaba nada bueno, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

—De momento, voy a por otra ronda. Y luego vamos a ver cómo hacemos para que te relajes un poco, últimamente solo te veo tenso.

Cody aprovechó para escribir a Gabriel cancelando sus planes y prometer que iba a portarse relativamente bien y estar en condiciones para estudiar al día siguiente. Dado que Mark había salido con ojos llorosos del despacho del profesor de piano la tarde anterior y todavía tenía problemas para sentarse cómodamente, Cody entendía perfectamente que Gabriel no se fiase mucho, aunque se aseguró de animarle a pasarlo bien.

Era estricto como profesor y como... ¿novio? Cody aún no se había acostumbrado al concepto ni a la palabra en su mente, pero suponía que no podía llamarlo de ninguna otra manera. A lo mejor iba siendo hora de contárselo a su mejor amigo...

—Odio al cabrón de Gabriel —farfulló Mark mientras se sentaba de nuevo con dificultad.

Claro, que a lo mejor lo dejaba para un día en que Mark estuviese menos... sensible.

—¿Qué esperabas después de ponerte a jugar al Candy Crush en clase? —replicó Cody que sentía la necesidad de defender a Gabriel.

—Ya, bueno... —Mark ni siquiera intentó excusarse. Sabía que la había liado y, le gustase o no, el castigo había sido merecido.

Cody no estaba seguro de que la noche estuviese saliendo bien. Además de las rondas de cerveza que Mark se empeñaba en pagar, no hacían más que aparecer por su mesa amigos y conocidos que se quedaban a charlar con ellos un rato pero que se iban antes de que llegase la siguiente ronda.

No fue hasta que Mark volvió de la barra acompañado de dos chicos, que Cody se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo: ¡Intentaba liarle con alguien! Ahora tenía sentido toda esa insistencia de Mark en salir y relajarse...

Los chicos se presentaron y se sentaron con ellos, pero Cody ni siquiera llegó a registrar sus nombres; estaba furioso con Mark. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba él ayuda para ligar? Y no estaba ayudándole a romper el hielo con un desconocido en un bar, había sacado la artillería pesada y le había organizado poco menos que un desfile. No era propio de Mark... ¿Era acaso su forma de decir que sospechaba que Cody le estaba ocultando algo?

Los dos recién llegados eran estudiantes de ingeniería en una escuela a pocas manzanas de The Beat, y Mark parecía haber elegido a su presa, lo que dejó a Cody con la incómoda tarea de buscar temas de conversación con el amigo sin parecer demasiado interesado. Al final, resultó que tenían en común el gusto por un videojuego, y Cody consiguió pasar un rato agradable y olvidarse de lo enfadado que estaba con Mark.

—¡Cody!

—¿Qué? —preguntó sobresaltado. No había visto a Mark despegarse del cuello de su conquista y dirigirse a él.

—Decía que había pensado que podíamos trasladar la fiesta al local. Quedan un par de botellas de la última vez y estaremos más tranquilos y cómodos.

Cody gruñó internamente, por supuesto que Mark iba a querer llevarse a su ligue y arrastrarles a él y al amigo con ellos. Pero la noche ya estaba resultando demasiado para Cody.

—Mark, yo creo que voy a pirarme a casa. Id vosotros al local o a tu piso, si quieres, pero yo necesito dormir.

Mark se levantó para acercarse más a Cody y que sus acompañantes no les escuchasen.

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? Llevas toda la noche ignorando a tíos que se acercan a ti y, cuando por fin consigo que te intereses por uno, ¿le hablas de un puto juego?

Mark sonaba cabreado, como si Cody lo estuviese haciendo únicamente para fastidiarle, pero Cody tampoco estaba contento con su amigo.

—No; a lo mejor prefieres volver a pasarme un desfile de carne por delante para que elija la pieza que más me guste.

Mark tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que le habían pillado y su cabreo se desinfló tan rápido como había empezado. Era la ventaja de tener a Mark como amigo, no duraba mucho tiempo enfadado.

—¿Tanto se ha notado?

—Hombre... No es normal en ti darle tanta importancia a si yo ligo o no, ¿me cuentas qué te pasa?

Mark miró a su alrededor, algo incómodo. Se disculpó con los chicos y se llevó a Cody a un rincón algo más tranquilo.

—Hace semanas que estás raro y que no te fijas en nadie... —dijo con tono acusador.

Cody rio.

—Mark, puedo pasar semanas sin ligar; a lo mejor solo estoy hibernando...

—¿Es eso? —preguntó Mark arqueando las cejas.

Cody suspiró y decidió que, aunque había podido ocultarlo hasta ese momento, no iba a mentirle a su mejor amigo a la cara.

—No, no es eso. La verdad que es estoy saliendo con alguien...

Mark le dio un puñetazo en el hombro más doloroso que juguetón.

—¡Lo sabía!

Cody se masajeó el brazo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Quién es? No me digas que es el maromo de tercero al que siempre miras en los pasillos.

Cody se puso serio y habló tan bajito que dudó de si Mark podría escucharle por encima del jaleo del bar.

—Es Gabriel.

—¿Gabriel? No conozco a ningún... Gabriel —Mark se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—. Gabriel... ¿Gabriel?

—Solo conocemos a uno, ¿no? —contestó Cody, poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

—¡Gabriel REED? —Mark habló tan alto que un par de alumnos del conservatorio se volvieron al escuchar el nombre del profesor. Cody les hizo un gesto para que volviesen a sus asuntos.

Parecía que Mark iba a explotar con la noticia. Agarró a Cody del brazo y lo sacó del bar prácticamente a rastras, sin ni siquiera volverse a dar explicaciones a su ligue, al que Cody solo pudo hacer un gesto con los hombros, tratando de indicar que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Una vez fuera, Cody pudo por fin soltarse.

—Podía salir yo solo del bar, ¿sabes?

—No, no podías. No sé si estás capacitado para tomar ninguna decisión en tu vida, después de lo que acabo de oír.

—Venga ya, Mark. No me he dado ningún golpe en la cabeza, simplemente ha surgido algo y estoy viendo adónde me lleva...

—Pero... ¡es viejo!

—Es siete años mayor que yo, no es ningún vejestorio... —Cody sintió la necesidad de defender a Gabriel que, al fin y al cabo, no tenía más que veintisiete años.

—¡Es tu profesor!

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes... Ya tuve que aguantar una charla del decano sobre nuestras responsabilidades y mantener la discreción y todas las miradas que voy a tener encima para asegurarse de que no me aprovecho de mi posición... —Cody no necesitaba recordar la media hora más incómoda de su vida más allá de lo necesario.

—Es malvado... —farfulló Mark.

—Ya, y tú eres un santo en sus clases, ¿no?

—No como tú, que no haces más que quedarte castigado... —La bombilla se encendió en el cerebro de Mark, y Cody soltó una carcajada—. ¡Oh!

—A ver, no es eso. Me está ayudando mucho a mejorar con el piano.

—¡Ahora entiendo lo de tus notas últimamente! —exclamó Mark.

—No creas que no me las gano...

—Estoy seguro de que lo haces —rio Mark.

—Quiero decir que Gabriel me hace practicar, capullo. ¿Puedes dejar de pensar con la polla un rato? Es un tío genial y me gusta mucho...

Mark se quedó callado unos segundos, y Cody se preparó mentalmente para su siguiente burrada.

—Vaya... así que te gusta de verdad.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no eres yo pero, ¿cuándo me has hablado de un ligue tuyo sin darme detalles escabrosos a los cinco minutos de conversación?

Cody volvió a sonrojarse. Mark tenía razón, con Gabriel todo estaba siendo distinto y no solo por la diferencia de edad. No tenía más remedio que admitir que sí, que se estaba encoñando.

—No sé si tenía que haberte contado nada.

Mark le pasó el brazo por los hombros con gesto amistoso y le encaminó de nuevo hacia el bar.

—Va, vamos a pedir otra cerveza y te dejo que me cuentes los trapos sucios.

—Mark...

—¡Y me tendrás que decir qué ventajas saco yo de esto!

**Author's Note:**

> Si has disfrutado de esta historia, Kendall Frost tiene a la venta Da Capo, una divertida y excitante mezcla de romance sobrenatural con incursiones en el BDSM en la que Cody y Gabriel son los protagonistas.
> 
> En Riverview hay muchos alumnos con un gran potencial para la música... y no pocos necesitan disciplina.
> 
> Disponible en:
> 
> Lektu: http://lektu.com/l/cafe-con-leche/da-capo/6251
> 
> Amazon:
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/dp/B01N2V19LE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1482230049&sr=8-1&keywords=kendall+frost


End file.
